Daisuke Niwa
Background Daisuke Niwa (丹羽　大助 Niwa Daisuke) is the 14-year-old protagonist of the story who confesses to and is rejected by his crush, Risa Harada, in the beginning of the series. He then discovers that, because of his Niwa family heritage, an entity called Dark lives within him. Personality Daisuke transforms into Dark (usually unwillingly) whenever he experiences feelings of love or intimacy. Daisuke is kind-hearted, the opposite of Dark, and is always trying to stop Dark from performing crazy stunts to no avail. Later in the series, Daisuke gradually falls in love with his crush's older twin sister, Riku Harada. Riku in turn also has feelings for Daisuke. He regularly argues with his alter-ego but, expresses concern for Dark when he is in danger. He misses Dark when they are separated in the series through magic. In the anime adaptation, he cries when Dark seals himself and Krad, leaving Daisuke. Abilities Even though he does not look or act it, Daisuke is very perceptive and athletic - capable of jumping from heights that a normal boy could never be capable of. He already had this ability when he was young, it was shown when he jumped over the gate to get Riku's teddy bear. To hone his skills, his family sets up daily life-threatening trials once he returns home from school. A specialty of this is his gift for lockpicking (or hacking, in the case of electronically activated locks) any kind of lock in succession. His ability of lockpicking was so good that it even suprised Dark. Daisuke, as a Niwa, has been trained in thievery all his life. He can dodge traps, pick locks, sneak past security, and break into almost any location. However, he prefers to create art, not steal it, which makes him more like a Hikari. Also, his paintings seems to have magical power when one of his paintings become a catalyst in the awakening of the Second Hand of Time. Relationships Risa Harada- Early in the series, he had a crush on Risa but was rejected, this caused his "Love" DNA to awaken. His crush on Risa continued until he realized that he was in love with the older Harada, Riku. Risa and Daisuke become friends in the middle of the series. Riku Harada- He gradually fell in love with Riku and Riku also fell in love with him. At the end of the series he confessed that Dark was his other half and she accepted it. In episode 13 "The Eternal Mark", it is indicated that Riku becomes the mother of his child - a son named Daichi Niwa. It is never stated but the similarities between Riku, Daisuke and Daichi are enough to convince viewers that this is true. Due to this episode being before the one where Riku and Daisuke admit their feelings to each other - we never see the mother of Daichi during episode 13. 'Dark Mousy-' He shows concern for Dark's well-being. Daisuke saved Dark once when Dark was captured by the Sage of Sleep. Gallery vlcsnap-2011-03-12-21h45m18s22.png|Daisuke with a hood in the beginning of episode 1. vlcsnap-2011-03-12-21h47m52s75.png|Daisuke with Risa vlcsnap-2011-03-12-21h59m45s13.png|Daisuke Rejected. vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h02m21s86.png|Daisuke & Takeshi vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h04m02s71.png|Daisuke & his Mom vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h04m38s174.png|Daisuke transforms into Dark vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h05m55s123.png|Daisuke's Mission briefing vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h06m27s4.png|Daisuke depressed in bed vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h07m08s122.png|Daisuke in Gym vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h14m55s10.png|Daisuke & Risa vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h16m03s115.png|Daisuke hugs Risa vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h16m10s206.png|Daisuke Risa hug 2 vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h21m23s254.png|Daisuke in a suit vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h21m39s166.png|Daisuke suit 2 vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h24m07s103.png|Swim Trunks vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h25m22s74.png|Risa hugs vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h25m55s156.png|Riku finds Daisuke & Risa vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h31m17s224.png|Camping vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h32m04s25.png|Daisuke carrying Riku vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h32m21s184.png|Daisuke carrying Riku 2 vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h34m59s225.png|Daisuke X Riku vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h35m24s227.png|Daisuke X Riku 2 vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h35m49s206.png|Daisuke Riku Kiss Trivia He is voiced by Miyu Irino. In the English dub, he is voiced by Kevin Corn. Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters